


wonder if we would be better as friends, but we won't

by weewooweee37



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Some Fluff, Some angst, friends to almost lovers, idk what I'm doing i'm sorry, side viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewooweee37/pseuds/weewooweee37
Summary: Jinsoul thinks it must've been fate.Jungeun thinks she's not enough.Jiwoo and Haseul think their friends are idiots.somewhat based off jeremy zucker's supercutsthis is kinda cliche but make it gay lol
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	wonder if we would be better as friends, but we won't

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my work. tbh idk what i'm doing so... :)

Their meeting was far from magical. Jungeun was only convinced by her best friend, Jiwoo, to come with her to a casual dinner with new friends she met at the council.

"They're a lovely couple, I swear! Or uh, atleast, I think they're a couple? I don't know, never asked, but the tension was there, yaknow? Plus they said another one of their friend's coming too", Jiwoo says as she drags her best friend to a small cafe near their university.

Jungeun could only let out a sigh then a soft smile, letting the shorter one drag her inside. 

Haseul and Vivi, as it turns out, were indeed the loveliest people she's ever met (they weren't a couple, though the fleeting touches and stolen glances didn't go unnoticed). 

A tall blonde girl came stumbling down their table 15 minutes later. A string of apologies coming out while she gasps for air. The girl, Jinsoul, she finds out, is Haseul's best friend. They didn't really talk much aside from the awkward introduction. Their eyes found each other a few times throughout the whole outing. But no words were exchanged. 

Jungeun thought Jinsoul was loud. 

Jinsoul thought Jungeun was intimidating. 

* * *

Jungeun didn't really notice before but now everywhere she goes she sees Jinsoul. 

They often give each other small waves and shy smiles (Jinsoul's look more like a grimace, she still thinks the shorter girl is intimidating) whenever they bump into each other in the hallways. 

One time, Haseul and Vivi weren't able to come with Jinsoul to study at their usual cafe due to their council duties. Just as she was thinking of studying alone, she sees Jungeun walking right ahead of her. 

Jinsoul thinks it must've been fate. 

"The others are too busy to come. It would be nice to study with a friend." she says. 

_Just this once._ Jungeun thinks to herself. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._ After all, how can she say no to Jinsoul's puppy look. 

Just once became at least once a week. They found out they don't have much in common, but that's what made their study _dates_ interesting. The awkward atmosphere from their first meeting, long forgotten. The silence that once enveloped their table turned into random banters and loud laughters. 

* * *

Their study _dates_ turned to movie _dates_ , a random walk in the park, or just binge watching Netflix series in the comfort of Jinsoul's bedroom til one or both of them fall asleep. 

Mrs. Jung immediately fell in love with Jungeun and welcomed her to their home. 

"Haseul and Vivi rarely come over now, they're busy with that council thing, it's nice to see a new constant face. I do hope you'll drop by again." 

* * *

_~ You fill my heart with joy everyday_

_"_ May I have this dance, mylady?", Jinsoul's smile was blinding, her palms turned upwards, waiting for Jungeun's. 

_~ You make me smile more than words could ever say_

"You big dork" Jungeun muttered, trying hard to stifle her giggles. And yet she took the taller's hand, and there's a certain spark in her eyes that only Jinsoul could evoke from her. 

_~ You play my love like a spanish guitar_

_…_

Mrs. Jung arrived at the right moment. Seeing her daughter and her _friend_ slow dancing in the middle of their living room. Noone noticed her arrival, both too engrossed in each other. She found herself close to tears, she's never seen her daughter look so happy. 

_~ Round and around we dance I'll never stop_

"Ah, young love." 

_~ Falling love with you._

_(Song title is Falling In Love by Us The Duo)_

* * *

"So, Soulie, are you and Jungeun finally dating?" 

"Mom!! We're _just_ friends." 

"Oh sweetie, then, why don't you do something about it?" 

"It's not like that, mom. She doesn't- she doesn't see me that way okay." 

* * *

"Jungiee!!! Are you and Jinsoul finally dating?" 

"W-what?! Where'd that came from?" 

"You're not really subtle, ya'know. I think even the old married couple knows." 

"Shut up. We're just friends. She doesn't see me that way." 

"If you say so." 

* * *

The first time it happened, they were in Jinsoul's room. (Jungeun's almost always over by now, she had spare clothes kept in Jinsoul's closet.) They were playing Overcooked and they both knew they were losing. With the amount of "Jungie, the rice is burning!" and "Throw me some fish!", Mrs. Jung actually thought at first that they were trying to burn down the kitchen (They did burn the in-game kitchen, though) 

The level ends with a sour _Time's Up_ and no stars. The two start arguing about who did worse than the other. The arguing turns to teasing. It ended up with Jungeun pouting, and Jinsoul with a raised eyebrow. 

"Jungieee~ Give me the controller, let's just grab some snacks downstairs." 

"Nooo. Just one more round, I promise _we_ can do better this time!" 

Jinsoul tries to grab the controller but the shorter shoves it farther away from her. Nobody knows how it happened, one moment Jinsoul was tickling Jungeun as a ploy to get the controller, the next moment they were kissing. Soft lips pressed against each other. 

When they both pull back, Jungeun looks dazed, Jinsoul looks enlightened. 

Jinsoul thinks she's in love. 

Jungeun thinks she's screwed. 

* * *

The first time turned to many more times. They kiss as if it's normal between friends. But they don't talk about it. 

Jungeun, too afraid to give herself hope. 

Jinsoul, too afraid that this would all stop. 

* * *

The gang finally got matching free time and they all decided to spend it having a movie marathon in Jung's living room. Jinsoul went to the kitchen to prepare popcorn for her guests and Jungeun went after her to help. 

They were mid lip-lock when Vivi walked into the kitchen. Vivi just blinked at them then went about getting the popcorn they were supposed to bring over to the gang. 

The rest of the day they were worried the others might start confronting them but none came. Vivi, as it seems, kept what she saw to herself. 

Before they all head out, Vivi stopped them both and told them in a voice filled with sympathy and affection, "I hope you guys figure it out soon." With a squeeze on both of their hands, she finally steps out and into the awaiting arms of Haseul. After all, who knew better than the girl who went through the same thing with her best friend. 

* * *

"Soulie, why do you let it happen?" 

"Vivi told you?!" 

"No, I figured it out. You weren't exactly being subtle, y'know?" 

Jinsoul could only let out a sigh. 

"We all know I could never say no to her." 

"Then just tell her how you feel." 

"It's… it's not that easy, Seul." 

Haseul looked at her with so much affection, she felt like crying. 

"Oh, but it is." 

"I'll try." 

_I'll try._

* * *

They were watching some Netflix series in Jinsoul's room when she got the courage to finally bring it up. Jungeun has been aloof with her these days. _Maybe she's worried about the same thing as me._

"Jungie, do you like me?" 

"Yeah, I do. Why'd you ask?" 

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?",Jinsoul starts biting her fingernails. _A nervous habit,_ Jungeun notes. How badly she wants to hold Jinsoul's hand. To offer at least a small comfort, for she knows she's going to hurt her. She's going to break her heart. 

A sigh.

"I like you, Jinsoul. I like you so much but…" 

"But?" 

"I-I can't, Jinsoul." 

Jungie, why? I don't understand. Please, help me understand. " 

"I _do_ like you, Jinsoul, I'm- it's just that…" 

"Just what?" 

_I don't deserve you. An amazing person like you doesn't deserve to be with a mess like me._

* * *

Jinsoul meets Sooyoung, the daughter of her father's business partner. Coincidentally, they used to play together as a kid. 

Jinsoul thinks it's nice to see an old friend. 

Sooyoung thinks it's fate. 

* * *

When Jungeun heard about Sooyoung, she couldn't help the anger bubbling up within her. She's been stressed out with her thesis and she gets constantly blown off, all because Jinsoul was meeting up with that Sooyoung woman. 

"We were just catching up, Jungie, why are you so upset?" 

"Is she pretty?" 

"What?" 

"Nevermind. I'm just tired." 

"Jungie, look at me. Are you jealous?" 

"Pft, no I'm not. Besides, I'm not even dating you, why would I be jealous. " 

"Right… After all you were the one who rejected me" 

A deafening silence envelops them. Jungeun sees tears forming at the corner of Jinsoul's eyes. It hurts. She couldn't breathe. She needs to escape.

"I don't wanna do this anymore. It feels like I'm the only one fighting. It's so tiring, Jungeun. I'm so tired." 

"Maybe we'd be better off as friends but we both know we won't." 

* * *

It's been almost a month since she last saw Jungeun. Almost a month since Jungeun walked out of her room (and maybe her life, too). So she decides to go to their usual cafe. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get a glimpse of Jungeun there. 

She didn't see Jungeun. Though she spots Haseul and Vivi in their usual table. The two were surprised to see her, as they, too, haven't seen her in almost a month.

Haseul was the one to break the news to her. Jungeun received a job offer in Singapore. The brunette didn't even hesitate to accept it. And that none of them knew about it until last week, exactly the same day as Jungeun's departure. Jiwoo was a mess, she said. "She couldn't believe she didn't tell her best friend, of all people." 

_Classic Jungeun to just up and disappear when it all gets too much._

* * *

_6 months later_

Jinsoul introduces Sooyoung to the gang as her gf. Haseul, Vivi and Jiwoo shared worried glances. The worry starts to ebb away all throughout the dinner, Sooyoung was nice and got along well with the gang. Jinsoul thinks she actually feels content, but couldn't help herself as her eyes started wandering around the cafe, then finally landing on the entrance. As if waiting for something, or someone. 

It didn't go unnoticed by everyone at the table. But nobody said a word. After all, old habits die hard. 

* * *

"Soo~ what's up? Did you miss me?" 

"Jinsoul, hey. How was your day?" Sooyoung's tone was enough to send warning bells in Jinsoul's mind. 

"What's wrong, _love_?" 

_Here goes nothing._

"You know that I love you, right? And I want you to be happy. Always. And I know that to achieve that… I have to let you go." 

"Soo… why?" 

"Jinsoul… you're with me but I know it's not me that's in your heart." 

"Soo, I love _you._ " 

"I don't doubt that you do, but… it's a different love than mine. I'm sorry, and thank you." 

* * *

_2 years later_

Jinsoul finds herself seated in a corner table at their usual cafe. She doesn't know what compels her to look at the entrance when the bell rings. Her breath hitches when she sees a familiar blonde haired woman. Before she knew it, her feet brought her to the same woman that's been haunting her dreams for years. 

"Jungeun?" 

"Jinsoul? Wow." 

"Hi… it's been so long. You look… you look good" 

"Thank you. You too. How have you been?" 

"I've been good. You? How was Singapore?" 

"Singapore was great. But home is still better. " For months after arriving at Singapore, she felt homesick. Though she'd ask herself the same question over and over: _where is home_ ? Too late did she realize, _with_ Jinsoul, home can be anywhere. 

"Does that mean you're back here for good?" 

"Yeah, I found a job not too far from here."

"That's nice. Well then. Uhh nice seeing you again, _Jungie_ , I mean uhh, Jungeun _._ " The way she said the blonde's nickname was enough to help her make up her mind. 

_It's now or never Jungeun. Just ask her to drink coffee with you, it's not that hard._

"Would you like to drink coffee with me?" 

"Do you wanna hang out?" 

They both said at the same time. The two stared at each other for a long time before bursting into a fit of laughters.

It felt nice. _Maybe, just maybe._ Something whispered in Jungeun's mind. 

"Come on, then, my table's right there." the smile on Jinsoul's face was blinding. It was as if the past two and a half years never happened and they're back in the Jung's living room again, slow dancing to some sappy love song from Jinsoul's playlist. 

Jungeun doesn't really believe in fate. But Jinsoul's looking at her like she still believes she's more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably as incoherent as my thoughts. but i've been listening to supercuts on repeat and i couldn't get the idea out of my head...
> 
> anyway, support 12:00 and twice's new cb or perish :)


End file.
